


A Winter cold

by rise_above_this



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Silly Boys, bucky needs tlc, feel good fic, sam needs patience, teasing and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: Bucky is down with a cold and is a big baby about it. Sam is tired of playing doctor. Silliness ensues





	A Winter cold

Sam’s voice buzzed in the pocket of his jeans, he dug it out and stared at the screen.  
“Can you please come get me?” Sam looked down at the text message it was from Bucky. Sam sighed and shook his head. Before he got a type a reply he saw that Bucky was typing again and Sam waited somewhat impatiently for the next message to appear.  
“Sam I really need you, I’m not doing that great. I need help.” Bucky’s new message read and it was quickly followed by a bold caps lock that screamed, important but actually said “PLEASE.”  
Sam inhaled sharply as his patience withered away and stormed down the corridor.   
“Seriously?” He asked Bucky who was laying in bed looking like he was close to death.  
“You told me not to ring the bell anymore. So I texted you instead and surprise, surprise you are complaining about that now too.” Bucky said looking over at the hand held bell that Sam had given him the day before when he needed Sam. Bucky had a cold, the first cold he had ever experienced in, he couldn’t remember how long.   
“Because you were using it way too much and that sound was starting to drive him insane!” Bucky and Sam locked eyes and stared each other down. Sam watched as Bucky reached out with his metal arm going for the bell on his bedside table. Sam watched him with an are you kidding me right now look.  
“Don’t you dare Bucky!” Sam ordered but Bucky already had the handle of the bell in his hand.  
“Or what?” he asked.  
“Bucky if you ring that bell I swear to God…” Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence he watched as Bucky raised the bell above his head.  
“Or what?” he repeated.  
“I’m going to kick your ass that’s what!”   
A smile that was close to a four letter word that would have Steve Rogers slap you with a lesson in bad language spread across Bucky’s face and then he brought the bell down and it rang between them.  
“You bastard.” Sam said going towards Bucky who was now ringing the bell like he was getting paid to do it.   
“Wow. Calling a sick person that where is your heart new Captain Bird.” Bucky shouted still ringing the bell.  
“You have a cold! You aren’t dying! It’s just a common cold.” Sam said.  
“I could die…” Bucky stopped ringing the bell and stared at Sam. He said with shock.  
“It could be bird flu which I probably got from you. You traitor.”   
“You don’t have bird flu, but I actually wish you did.” Sam said with a smile. And Bucky started shaking the bell again and Sam leapt onto the bed trying to get to Bucky. But Bucky besides being very, very sick with nothing but the common cold was still quick and he crawled under the blankets ringing the bell as best he could as he crawled across the mattress in the dark that the blanket offered him. He didn’t know where he was actually going his mission was just to keep the bell ringing and drive Sam nuts. Which he was succeeding at.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Sam said trying to grab the crawling mass of blanket-Bucky around the bed. And finally he jumped forward and wrestled blanket-Bucky down into the mattress so he could no longer move and the bell no longer rang. “Ha! Got you!” Sam shouted triumphantly. And now he wasn’t sure what he was actually going to do with Bucky. But at least the ringing of the bell had stopped and that was a huge victory.  
“Will you stop holding my ass.” Bucky’s muffled voice came from beneath the blankets.  
“What?” Sam asked looking down at the mass of blanket-Bucky he was holding.  
“Let go of my ass, you dumb ass.” Bucky shouted and he rang the bell. And Sam immediately let go of Bucky’s ass and he shook his head faking a gagging noise and Bucky stuck his head out from under the blankets, his long hair was a mess and he burst out laughing. The kind of laugh that came from the bottom of your stomach and roared out of your throat. The kind of laugh that made you want to laugh too, but Sam wasn’t laughing he wasn’t even cracking a smile.  
“You’re a child.” Sam said and Bucky was still laughing that good laugh that eventually turned into a cough, a phlegm cough that was the second grimace Sam’s face had in the last couple of moments.  
“Have you been taking the cough mixture?” Sam asked his voice was soft now as he watched how uncomfortable Bucky was as he kept coughing. “Buck you listening?” Sam asked touching Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky shook his head. Sam sighed.   
“If you’re not going to take your medication how do you expect to get better?” Sam got off the bed and he went over to Bucky’s bedside table that looked like a mini pharmacy. Bottles of medication, packets of lozenges, strips of capsules. Way too much medication for the average person but Bucky was not exactly average human being. He was a super soldier, over a hundred years old and apparently the common cold was kicking his ass.   
“It tastes gross.” Bucky said getting his cough under control.  
“Are you an actual child?” Sam asked tossing Bucky a bottle of cough mixture and a spoon.  
“It really tastes gross.” Bucky said.  
“Alright if you say so, but fact check I don’t care, I want you to get better so I can stop taking care of you because James you are the most irritating patient I have ever come across.”  
“Sooooo much compassion from Captain America.”   
“Just take the cough mixture.”  
“Okay.” Bucky said. “I will.”  
“I am going to need to see you actually taking it.” Sam said folding his arms across his shoulder.  
“Okay mom.” Bucky said shaking his head. “Will you make me soup?”  
“I will do you one better I will make you soup.”  
“How is that better? You can’t cook! First bird flu, now food poisoning? Are you trying to kill me?” Bucky asked.  
“The way you have been behaving for the last two days? Gotta be honest chief the thought has crossed my mind.”   
Sam picked up the bottle of cough syrup and the spoon, he poured some syrup into the spoon and held it out to Bucky who stared at the dark brown liquid like it was poison.  
“Do you want me to force down your throat?” Sam asked.  
“Do you want your ass kicked?” Bucky asked and he coughed which really was not helping his defense of staying away from medication.  
“Okay, do you want me to make choo choo noises?” Sam said.  
“What?”  
“Open wide, here comes the choo choo train ready to deliver some medicine for a big, big baby.” Sam’s voice was animated and happy like he was talking to an actual stubborn baby.  
“I fell off a train once how dare you.” Bucky said, Sam shook his head.  
“Okay…here comes the aeroplane, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”  
“I fell off the hellicarrier once.” Bucky said.  
“The hellicarrier isn’t a plane.”   
“It flies hence it is a plane.” Bucky argued.  
“A bee flies and that doesn’t make a plane, not everything that flies is a plane.” Bucky squinted his eyes and thought about it.  
“You’re right, I mean you’re a bird and it doesn’t make you a plane.” Sam rolled his eyes back in his head.  
“Fine Bucky, here comes an ass whooping! Just drink the damn stuff!”  
“Hey guys.” They turned around to look at Peter Parker standing in the doorway. “What are you guys doing?”  
“Go away!” They both shouted at the same time.  
“Okay…cool…okay.” And Peter disappeared from the doorway.   
“That kid is a nuisance.” Bucky said.  
“I know right. Always hanging around with his high pitched voice.” Sam said and then he began mimicking what Peter sounded like. “Ooh look at me I am Spiderman.” And then Bucky joined in with the mimicking.  
“I’m just a friendly neighborhood kid running around. His voice is so annoying.”   
“Hey, you know what we should do let him hang around you and get the flu germs from you maybe he’ll get a manly voice for a while.”   
“Sam, that’s really horrible I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.” Bucky said and Sam nodded looking disappointed.  
“Yeah I know…so should I go get him or what?”  
“Hell yes!” They gave each other a fist bump. And Bucky took the spoonful of cough syrup.   
“Hey Peter Parker!” Sam shouted trying not to laugh. “Come here we need you!”  
“We’re horrible.” Bucky whispered.  
“Horribly good.” Sam said and they both giggled as they heard Peter’s footsteps on the floor coming closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I had to add Spidey and ended up making Bucky and Sam channel their inner Sebastian and Mackie tomfoolery where Tom Holland is concerned. I couldn't resist it. I hope you enjoyed this. Have a great day


End file.
